Boy Toy
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: Bakura has been saddled with yet another nickname and it hates it with a passion.


Author Note: Just did some editing...nothing too new.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Toy<strong>

It had all started with a conversation over the phone that warped into something completely and utterly childish…not to mention embarrassing.

Bakura had received yet another nickname. Fluffy, Ninja Puff, Kitty, Bat Wing, and Hey Sexy were just fine on their own but this next addition just…bothered him.

Boy Toy.

He hated it. Plain and simple. Marik, his exotic Egyptian lover, had been hanging out with Yugi and his friends; Bakura didn't mind them terribly but they were a little too immature and annoying. Marik had been talking about a role-play with Bakura, you know, when you have a conversation with another person as a character from your favorite fandom. Marik had been insistent on playing the Joker and ordered Bakura to play an angst-ridden Batman. Truth be told, Bakura wasn't in the mood for dressing up or engaging in Marik's blatant sex jokes (some he didn't understand fully). But after an hour or so, Bakura and Marik had changed several characters and were having so much fun that _anything_ sounded funny. Who would've thought "squeeze my duck" could invoke five minute laughing fits and tickle fights?

But when Marik was recounting the night's endeavours to Yugi and co., being as vague as possible because he wanted his and Bakura's love life to be private, Joey Wheeler called Bakura Marik's "Boy Toy".

_Joey_.

Ra only knows what goes through his head, managed to take _everything_ Marik was saying the wrong way. Marik was speaking to Bakura and Yugi's friends at the same time, the same moment when Bakura said he had bought a leather choker with a bell on it because he thought it would be funny. Marik laughed, combined with Bakura's new found nickname _and_ the fact that Bakura had openly (though not intentionally), admitted his interest in bondage, was too much to bear. So eventually, Bakura's friends; the Thief King, Zorc, and Ryou, began calling him "Boy Toy" as well. Zorc being the most annoying and persistent about it.

Now, everyone was doing it. _Everyone_. Marik didn't fell the least bit upset, he found it all hilarious and started doing it too, wondering if Bakura wanted a matching set of pink fuzzy handcuffs to go with the choker, or perhaps a pair of cat ears.

Sorry. Bakura isn't that kinky, that is Marik's department entirely.

Anyways, Bakura had resigned himself to sitting alone in his room, plotting various murders to keep his mind on the right track. He had avoided Marik this weekend, avoided anyone who knew about the nickname, he just needed some time to think and clear his head…or else he'd kill someone…Plenty of someone's. Joey, that insufferable blond, would be the first to go, followed by Zorc…and just how in the name of Anubis was he supposed to accomplish that?

"Hey Bakura!" Marik opened the door to Bakura's room, flicked on the light and walked inside, shutting the door and grinning widely. Bakura looked away, arms crossed and frowning.

"…"

"Oh, the silent treatment? Two can play at that game." Bakura turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"You? Being quiet? Marik, the day you accomplish silence will be the day Yugi's balls decide to drop or when Mokuba stops getting kidnapped, neither of which will happen anytime soon."

"…Wow, thirty words in a sentence. Did you break a record or something?"

"Kiss my ass."

"But there's poop down there."

"…Kiss your ass?" Marik rolled his eyes, leaning forward and putting a hand over his heart.

"Bakura, I know my butt is sexy; I don't need to kiss it to know how gorgeous it is."

"Grrr."

Marik plopped down beside Bakura and leaned his head on the teen's shoulder, realizing his lover was missing his shirt. Marik had seen Bakura naked a few times in their first years together, subconsciously remembering all their encounters, but it always amazed him on how beautiful Bakura was. Pale skin like moonlight, dark black eyes like starless skies, how his lips could curve into breathtaking smiles or cruel smirks. Hair softer than anything his fingers had touched, white like the snow he had never seen before. His voice…Marik always had a hard time describing Bakura's voice, it was deep and melodious with underlying malice and mockery, it was downright sexy!

But the Egyptian felt his partner's anger, watching controlled rage flicker in his dark irises; thankfully, Marik was very good at taming lions. He leaned over and gave Bakura a quick peck on the cheek, moving against the headboard and watching surprise take over Bakura's face. The keeper of the Millennium Ring turned to Marik slowly, a very neutral expression on his face as he grabbed a fist full of Marik's hair, angling the blond's head so their eyes could meet.

"I'm sorry," Bakura said in a chuckle. "I didn't quite catch that." He nuzzled into Marik's neck and left a trail of kisses up to the corner of the Egyptian's left eye. Marik curled his legs around Bakura's waist and moved his arms about the teen's neck, smirking and winking coyly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."


End file.
